Introducer sheaths are well-known for percutaneous vascular access and typically comprise polytetrafluoroethylene or fluorinated ethylene propylene. These sheaths are of a thin-wall construction, but tend to kink. Increasing the thickness of the sheath wall minimally improves the level of kink resistance, which is still unacceptable. Sheaths used in hemofiltration and dialysis, in particular, are prone to kinking since they remain positioned in a patient's body for a long time. While positioned in a patient, the sheath may be bent or pinched off and, as a result, kink due to repeated use or patient movement. A kinked sheath is unusable and cannot be straightened while positioned in the body of a patient. Consequently, the sheath must be removed, leaving an enlarged, bleeding opening, which typically cannot be reused. Vascular access is then attempted at an alternative site, and the procedure is restarted. Restarting the procedure causes a time delay, which may be life threatening. In some cases, an alternative site is not available for introducing another sheath.
Another problem with thin-wall sheaths is that an emergency room physician will typically kink an introducer sheath while inserting various catheters therethrough during emergency procedures. Small diameter introducer sheaths are also typically bent and kinked under the time constraints of an emergency situation. As a result, a new sheath must be introduced at the same or another access site.
Another introducer sheath is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,432; 4,657,772; and 4,705,511. This introducer sheath utilizes a helical coil spring and a cylindrical wall formed by dipping the spring in a protective coating composition, which completely surrounds the spring. The coating composition comprises a thermoplastic polymer material dissolved in a solvent solution. Although this introducer sheath appears to be more kink-resistant and flexible than a polytetrafluoroethylene sheath, the cylindrical wall is approximately twice as thick as that of the polytetrafluoroethylene sheath with the same inside diameter. The increased outside diameter of this introducer sheath significantly increases the size of the access site, which further accentuates the problem of bleeding.